


the Leaver and the Left

by BE_papas



Category: Bleach
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BE_papas/pseuds/BE_papas
Summary: 九番队副队长开始出现上瘾症状
Relationships: Ayasegawa Yumichika/Hisagi Shuuhei
Kudos: 6





	the Leaver and the Left

01  
门口站着的是极为不寻常的访客。实际上，凌濑川以为在旅祸引起的骚乱之后再也没什么机会见到他了。  
九番队的副队长。  
本来，九番队就和十一番队很不对盘——也没有什么队真的能和十一队和睦相处就是了——但是凌濑川好歹知道他“那种人”大概处的圈子。  
是绝对不会因为持剑战斗而自豪的人。

“有何贵干？”  
访客只是站在那，欲言又止。  
凌濑川停下了正在处理中的队务，挑眉望向门口的人。  
“我……有件事想要拜托。请问可以借一步说话吗。”  
房间里并没有其他人，对方的坚持让凌濑川露出了微微不耐烦的表情。  
“你可以就在这里说，没人会来。”  
桧佐木点点头，顺手把纸门拉上，站在凌濑川五步之外，即便如此，紧绷着的肌肉和局促的表情也让他看起来微妙地焦虑。  
“我想……请你再使用一次能力。我是说……斩魄刀。”  
声音不大，却清晰到让凌濑川觉得震撼。  
——一半是基于灵魂的狂喜。没有人喜欢压抑自己的本能。“尝尝他的灵压”这样的想法一旦植入了脑海，就像病毒一样蔓延到全身，有什么深处的东西在咆哮着推动他的欲望；而另一半，则是基于常识得出来的结论：这人脑子不太正常。  
不，他没有任何质疑九番队副队长工作能力的意思。可在任何人都知道灵压损失的后果时（严重的时候会死，凌濑川强调），还来主动要求别人夺取他的灵压，听起来就像脑子的哪里运转出了问题。  
鉴定精神和身体疾病的工作应该属于四番队，凌濑川也十分确定在对方的队长叛变之后，四番队有做过一系列的心理疏导工作。退一万步讲，就算五席是整个十一番队里最擅长回道的人，他也没义务帮别的队的人料理生理问题。  
“——请你再说一遍？”  
“我知道这样说很难接受但是……我想拜托你对我使用斩魄刀的能力。”  
这次他简直怀疑是自己的听力出了问题。  
“理由是？”  
“……很难说。”桧佐木看起来根本不找不到合适的理由，却又鼓起了十二万分的勇气，“我需要变得虚弱……才能睡着。”  
说罢，像想到什么的似的，“安眠药和酒已经不太管用了。”  
凌濑川才注意到他的形容憔悴。  
九番队副队长是工作狂，这个事大概所有人都知道。即便经历了那样的创伤，也没有放弃日常工作：旅祸事件发生之后，瀞灵廷通讯甚至连增两刊报道详情，听起来简直不可思议。  
权衡一下利弊，如果帮他，基本上是皆大欢喜，何况灵压的味道能抚慰自己躁动不安的灵魂——而如果拒绝，尽管凌濑川知道以对方的人品，大概也不会把自己的秘密说出去。只不过倘若他的身体状况已经糟糕到了需要削弱自己才能入睡的程度，杀敌一千自损八百的方式——甚至称不上是治疗——只会慢慢毁了他。  
“就一次。”  
沙哑的恳求，语气里是和对峙时大相径庭的柔软。  
严于律人从来不是凌濑川的行事准则。相反，他食髓知味地想要使用自己的能力。他觉得这个时候自己对灵压地渴求简直像虚。  
沉默半晌。“……去你的地方吧。”  
考虑到实在解释不清楚为什么他会晕倒在十一番队，而对方看起来像就算他死在这儿也不会帮他通知队葬的那种人，桧佐木点点头。

没错，抛开对可能会害死桧佐木那点儿比针尖大不了多少的愧疚感，凌濑川其实高兴得不得了。  
一个从来没对任何人说过的事实是，他觉得不同的人灵压的味道是不同的。最开始是能闻到，后来他发现，尝到的更吸引他：有的人的味道让他敬而远之，有的人让他觉得索然无味。  
但是桧佐木的标签是“黑洞”。  
光是闻到就会被吸引的甘冽。他甚至不知道这是不是因为自己很久未曾用这样的方式取食灵压而带来的阔别重逢感，亦或是他本身就是这样散发着香醇气息的人。  
如果说一角是他世界中的缝隙落下的光明的话，那桧佐木就是他最深最深处的黑暗之一。  
走在去九番队的路上，他几乎要控制不住自己地蹦起来。

“你还是躺着吧？”  
尽管凌濑川想要稍微控制自己不要表现出急切的心情，不要显得太变态，他还是忍不住开口问了。  
桧佐木给了他一个有点像看白痴的表情，如果那个神情再明显一点，凌濑川说不定就会同意杀了他也是个好主意。  
但是对方很快换好衣服，然后温驯地躺在了榻上。  
“深呼吸，不会很痛。”  
这真是个奇怪的场景。他使用能力的对象毫无防备地躺在他面前，头发松软地散着，让凌濑川有种胜之不武的错觉——尽管他本身也不是什么恪守道德的君子就是了。  
他把手压在对方的魄睡。  
“瑠璃色孔雀。”

02  
有人违背了自己的承诺。  
凌濑川自知此时自己的神情就像在看戏。九番队副队长，那个骨子里一股傲气的家伙，现在又来为了睡眠的问题拜托他，就好像凌濑川能真的治好他似的。  
就好像当时一脸矜持地说“毕竟五席是打不过副队长的”这种话的人不是他一样。  
讶异于他惊人的恢复能力，凌濑川并不太担心自己真的会失手杀了他。细水长流，他也是知道的。  
只是这种事，有了第一次，就会有无数次。  
凌濑川觉得自己坐在一边，看着他丧失灵力后逐渐平稳下来的呼吸，并进入梦乡（甚至还会有呓语）的体验过于奇异。凌濑川本人并不乐见十一番队的其他人知道他有能力使用鬼道，因此甚少在队里使用回道。他从来未曾想过拯救过什么人。包括一角。  
而现在，明明自己才是占便宜的一方，凌濑川突然产生了自己是在救人的幻象。  
脆弱的脖颈就在他掌下，血管透着薄薄的皮肤泛着淡青色，他只需要稍稍用力，便能轻松夺取他的性命。  
回想起不久之前两人的交锋。  
凌濑川承认自己趁他收刀并且发表胜利感言的时候钻了空子突然始解。对方的进攻虽然凌厉，但是防守却很难夸奖。体力和技巧是特长，可剑上完全没有杀意。  
没有杀意的攻击是脆弱的。一直以来这都是十一番队心照不宣的信条。  
毕竟桧佐木是“那种人”。他的队长会称整个十一番队为莽夫。

事情并没有在好转。  
凌濑川拿到了去现世的许可，在即将出发的前一个晚上，又有不速之客来访。  
“跟你说了用地狱蝶就好。”毕竟他出现在十一番队怎样看都很奇怪。  
“我想……亲自拜托会比较正式。”  
凌濑川在心里翻了一个夸张的白眼。反正十一番队人多嘴杂，被人问“为什么九番队副队长总是在晚上来你房间”的不是你。  
一次又一次，他能明显感觉到桧佐木的阈值越来越高——换句话说，每次需要消耗更多地灵压才能让他陷入沉睡，而“睡着”和“昏迷”的界限也越来越窄，凌濑川并不确定当进入昏迷之后距离死亡还有多远。他从未度量过，而他也不被允许尝试。  
“我不能这样帮你了。”  
听到直截了当的拒绝，对方露出了仿佛被打了一拳的表情。  
“没关系。之前承蒙照顾了。”  
桧佐木微微颔首。  
“你真的去找了四番队吗。”  
笃定的语气，桧佐木那个被打过一拳的表情变得更扭曲了一点。  
不是吧。凌濑川挑起一边的眉毛，补充道：  
“你不想看救护班？”  
“……如果没有事，我先告辞了。”  
欲盖弥彰的托词。  
“……你不会怕医生吧？”  
凌濑川尽量不想让语气听起来过于戏谑——并不是说他真的在意冒犯桧佐木什么的，只不过现在不是挖苦的好时机。  
“找个人上床试过吗？自己做也行？”  
控制语气的努力看起来最终是失败了。对方再次朝他点了点头，却没有肯定的意思，瞬步离开了十一番队。

桧佐木从一开始就知道凌濑川弓亲是“那种人”。  
用队长的观点来讲，就是“追求无意义的战斗的野蛮人”。  
他们本来应该在那一次偶然并且错误的冲突之后再也见不到彼此——瀞灵廷这么大，想要避开一两个人还是非常容易。他们俩根本就是阳关道和独木桥之间的关系。  
事情是怎样发展成这样的？  
他从来不是会轻易食言的人，也清楚承诺的分量。只是，尽管背负着食言的负罪感，桧佐木还是无法抗拒难得的深眠体验。  
起初，灵力被一点点抽空的感觉陌生且难熬，就像长途跋涉之后的脱力，四肢都变得绵软，连移动指尖的力气也没有；渐渐的，这种脱力感演变成一种略带刺痛的愉悦，仿佛奔上了云端，床垫变得像水，身体也没有了重量，甚至可以称之为某种程度上的濒死体验；而在对方停止吸收灵压之后，身体中心产生灵力的地方会渐渐变得温暖，并伴随着脉搏涌向四肢百骸。他一般在这个阶段结束之后抱着暖意入睡。无梦的沉眠通常会持续大半天，尽管睡醒之后还是相对虚弱，走路轻飘飘，比起宿醉之后的头痛和因为安眠药而产生的干呕可是好了一万倍。  
如果桧佐木在现世生活过的话，应该明白有些小药片也能带来类似的效果。人们对那些玩意儿唯恐避之不及。  
总有一天会被拒绝。桧佐木这样想着。  
他有足够的心里建设，也很清楚这是基于自己的身体状况做出的判断——虽然十一番队的五席对谁都是那一脸兴趣寥寥的样子，但是似乎并不讨厌自己——而非对獲取灵压感到厌烦，桧佐木依然感觉到了被拒绝之后的沮丧。  
更让他不爽的是凌濑川之后的发言。很难说出来自己为什么感到不适。倒不是被冒犯（反正那个人根本大部分时间都在冒犯别人），而是被轻易戳中痛脚之后的不甘心。  
对，没错，他就是怕痛又怕死，见到医生也会条件反射似的缩脖子。四番队，能不去就不去。  
但是他又眷恋疼痛。  
也许人就是这样矛盾着。他宁愿让绫濑川那家伙吞掉自己的灵压，像把长好的痂再撕开，只有如此肉体上的疼痛，才能让他在现实的一隅得以喘息，不至于被心里的洞拉进深渊。  
队长背叛他了。  
他几乎是立刻接受了这个现实，然后火速瞬步到双殛，做他作为副队长应该做的事。  
只不过接受不代表可以原谅。  
无论是对队长，还是对关于队长一无所知的自己。  
桧佐木躺在榻上，把自己缩成一团。很久以前他怕黑，但是——队长一直生活在这样的黑暗里。  
他体验过阎魔蟋蟀，这样的黑暗让他有点回想起队长的灵压。桧佐木用手按住喉结，试图模拟失去嗅觉之后轻微的窒息感。他的胸腔鼓动着，又缩紧了一点点。

03  
自己对“灵压被夺取”这件事的依赖，比桧佐木认为得还要严重得多。  
他不止一次地想去十一番队找绫濑川，但是对方正在现世执行任务；用地狱蝶传播消息理论上来讲可行，但那也意味着可能被隐秘机动监听。精神状态不佳的人想必是无法胜任副队长的，而桧佐木不想失去这份工作。  
因为使用的次数过于频繁，又擅自加大了用量，安眠药也早就吃完了。他不敢再去开，唯恐被四番队的家伙们盯上——那些人精不会放过一个可能有成瘾症状的人，于是只好装作自己谨遵医嘱，复查的时候唯唯诺诺，好像这样他的睡眠问题就能不存在了一样。  
事实是，桧佐木离无梦的深眠越来越远。  
他睡得越来越少，只好用没完没了的工作填满自己，从午夜一直到天亮，再在办公室的沙发上草草睡个十分钟，紧接着去赶队内的晨会，安排一天的任务；检查队务文件……事情越多，他觉得自己越接近行尸走肉，每一步都踩在云上，软软的马上就要掉下去；他能听懂看懂每个字，连在一起大脑却无法处理，只有断断续续的忙音和马赛克，像坏掉了的发报机，发出茫然的滴滴声。  
“桧佐木代理队长，”  
桧佐木甚至没有捱到下次复查，就在队首会议结束之后被卯之花队长拦了下来。  
他正盘算着用瞬步跑走的可能性，其他队长投来的目光让他芒刺在背——他还没胆大到当着所有队长的面开溜，这大概会造成他生理和社会双重死亡。  
“你真的有好好休息吗？”  
没有。  
卯之花队长的话根本就不是个设问句。而桧佐木的精神状态都写在脸上，厚重的黑眼圈和愈发锋利的颧骨，还有一蹶不振的灵压，说是憔悴也过于轻描淡写，他看上去简直快死了。如果阿近在的话，可能会把他形容成某种培养基。  
“你还是到综合救护所来一下吧。”  
看似是建议，桧佐木分明听到她在讲“现在立刻马上给我住院”，还隐隐透着威胁。

接待他的是虎彻副队长。  
之前一直负责桧佐木病情的队士看到他被卯之花队长押解到综合救护所的时候似乎呼吸都要停了，据她所知，上次桧佐木副队长来的时候状态还不至于此，虽然有点精神不振，但是距离行走的义骸还差得远。万一他出了岔子就完蛋了，她把之前记的桧佐木的病历整理整齐，毕恭毕敬地双手呈给虎彻副队长。  
相比四番队队长，虎彻勇音的压迫感好像差了两三个瀞灵廷。桧佐木松了一口气，他害怕在卯之花队长面前没有勇气守住自己的秘密。尽管如此，他也觉得身在诊室让他如坐针毡。  
虎彻副队长问了他一些基础情况，然后是例行的全身检查。  
桧佐木有点担心自己的医保余额，在黑崎一护事件里他刷掉了未知的数目，让他心里十分没底。  
检查结果是肉眼可见的糟糕。尽管桧佐木看不懂那些上蹦下跳的数字，可他读得懂虎彻副队长的表情，她看上去下一秒就要把自己捆成叉烧扔进卯之花队长的蝠鲼斩魄刀肚子里。  
“你需要绝对的静养。”她相当认真地说，让桧佐木不恰当地联想到伊势七绪，“灵压很不协调，激素分泌也有问题。旅祸事件里受到过什么特别严重的伤吗？”  
桧佐木摇摇头。他答应帮绫濑川保守秘密。  
“奇怪……”虎彻勇音咬着手里的笔头，“你的灵压看上去像是受过损伤一样。虽然放着不管也能自愈，但是按照你最近的工作量来看是肯定行不通的……总之，先住院吧。九番队的事先交给下面的人去做，跟我来，我帮你找个安静的房间。”  
“……所以，静养的话，是做什么？”桧佐木突然发现自己无法理解“推掉工作”之外的事了。他并不是个贫瘠的人，在此之前他的业余活动也算丰富多彩，只不过这两个月以来，全部的生活重心好像只有批不尽的队务、赶不完的稿——因为一旦停下来，他就要面对空荡荡的队首室和“队长骗了他”的现实。  
这样的想法，在梦里也不会放过他。  
所以他才去找绫濑川。  
也许虎彻副队长是对的，她会打破这个恶性循环，桧佐木有点自欺欺人地想。

04  
所有和敌方正面接触过的人员，回到瀞灵廷之后都会先进行例行医学检查。一来是确保他们没受什么致命伤，二来，曾经有敌人控制死神，在其归队后大杀四方的记录。说是检查，倒是没什么复杂的内容，灵压、基本体征、还有评估思考意识的问卷。  
“麻烦死了。”绫濑川抱怨道。  
“当初是你死皮赖脸说要去现世的。”  
经历过两次和破面的战斗，日番谷先遣队所有人都被升级成留院观察；与此同时，还有若干文书工作。尽管他们每个人的战斗都被灵虫录了下来，书面报告还是不能少。更糟糕的是，他们的战斗报告是直接交给总队长的——连抱着“更木队长又不会看报告”的心情都不行。  
对付四番队婆婆妈妈的队员很累，绫濑川想；坐在病床上办公也很累，他的颈椎听上去咔咔直响呢。  
偷溜是十一番队的传统美德——倒不如说他们什么时候认真打招呼过了才奇怪。绫濑川趁着乱菊小姐把队务推给日番谷队长、对方分身乏术的时候，偷偷从住院室跑到了综合救护所内庭的回廊。  
在那儿，他感受到了让他万分熟悉的、那个人的灵压。  
桧佐木修兵。  
倒不是奇怪他为什么会在这儿，九番队副队长什么时候出现在综合救护所都正常，在绫濑川上次见到他的时候，他看上去好像随时都要出故障。  
他终于把自己玩儿坏了。绫濑川想，意料之中。尽管他自己是某种程度上的帮凶，但要仔细追究，他只是从善如流地遵循了对方的请求而已。  
循着灵压找到他的病房——说来奇怪，他甚至不知道去探访九番队副队长干嘛——是个比先遣队集体病房条件好很多的单间，门口设置了结界，为了防止里面的人出来。  
“四番队的人对你这样严防死守吗。”  
绫濑川说这句话的时候差点笑出声，而在病床上看书的人方才注意到他，吓得一哆嗦。  
“你为什么在这里……？”  
“那个人类小姑娘，井上织姬失踪了，因此先遣队提前回来准备冬季决战，总队长没跟你说吗？”  
潜台词怎么听都好像是“你居然消息这么不灵通”。桧佐木不知道这个人就是喜欢挖苦别人或者只对他毫不留情，总之每次和十一番队的五席先生说话的时候，他都觉得自尊心微微受挫：他当然不知道冬季决战的事，他在四番队被软禁了快一个周，三席估计已经忙到屁股着火，居然连地狱蝶都不给他派一个。  
装模作样地清了清喉咙，桧佐木不得不承认自己就是不知道这件事的事实。  
“你居然消息这么不灵通啊。”  
看吧。  
桧佐木就知道这个人会这样。他一张嘴就会这样。  
忍住朝他扔鬼道的欲望，桧佐木决心把对话拉回正题：“所以，你来干嘛？”  
“喂喂，之前低声下气地拜托的人可不是我哦，”一脸事不关己地拨弄着指甲，凌濑川的语调莫名地让人火大，“出于关心罢了。”  
又一次，桧佐木发誓他听到了“出于对食物的关心”。  
食物。  
在活着的时候被冠上这样的名字真是一种奇异的感受，可桧佐木的濒死体验也确实没有比这个词更合适的注脚。似乎有另一个自己从他的躯壳里挣脱出来，看着深色的痛苦和背叛把身体吞噬殆尽。  
食物。  
他并不讨厌被这样称呼。被一点点吃掉灵压的时候好像连困扰他的思绪也一并被清除掉了，拥抱他的是深渊一般无底的睡眠。  
他在四番队已经住了好几天，花花绿绿的药片吃了不少，每天睡前还会挨一针镇定剂，桧佐木的睡眠正在慢慢地步上正轨——  
但是睡眠和睡眠终归是不同的。  
镇定剂确实带来了安定，也带来了让他完全招架不住的眩晕，有时自己在白天醒来，却经常能感受到脑袋仿佛被碾平了一样僵硬，影影绰绰的人飘在他面前，好像在嘲笑他一厢情愿，让桧佐木时常怀疑自己正在随队长飘去虚圈。  
他需要灵压被抽走时的温暖，而十一番队的五席先生正好给了他怀念的契机。  
凌濑川看上去对桧佐木的天人交战毫无兴趣，他正饶有兴味地打量着屋子，也不知道哪里吸引了他，桧佐木猜是门口的鬼道——确实，对于他这种鬼道水平的人来说，穿过一个单向结界根本轻而易举，没几秒，桧佐木听到他戏谑的声音从床脚传来。  
“难以置信。”  
他不知道他想说“难以置信”是指什么，是不敢相信他终于把自己玩儿进了四番队，还是就这么乖乖听话卧床休息，或者是单纯惊叹于四番队结界的简单程度。  
桧佐木咂咂嘴，并没有继续他的话题的打算——他依然被“食物”这个概念吸引着——  
“我想最后一次拜托你……”


End file.
